Bound By Blood
Who we are Strength. Progression. Loyalty. Profit. To these ideals and to each other, we are Bound By Blood. What started as a small group of serious players has been built into a thriving, active union. We have been blessed with excellent leadership who keep us organized and focused and a member-roster of hard grinders, character build engineers, progression (PvE) pros, and PvP animals. First and foremost though, we are about getting as much fun out of the game as possible! Whether that means treasure hunting for rare and valuable items, finding the most efficient XP grinds to keep your character strong, crushing purple MOB's, keeping members progressed so we can all party together, or hunting those that cross us, we believe that what's good for our members is good for the union and vice-versa. Leadership Gannicus Stelios - Whether its tanking the un-tankable or spanking the un-spankable, Ganni is BBB's go to man. He rose quickly through the ranks with a combination of selflessness and pure character power. His dediation to helping union mates is the stuff of legends already and his vision and leadership promise to keep BBB thriving for ages to come! Sylvan Eterna - Mr. Rock has been a pillar within BBB since the very beginning. A build of true power and elegance, Eterna's enemies would delight in taking a swipe at him if only they werent locked in place, witness to their own demise. Eterna's immense game knowledge, beastly farming capabilities, and PvP domination make him an invaluable leader. Jayor Robbb - BBB's resident loud mouth and trouble maker. He's tolerated because his spear can kill things to the point of dying, often causing death. Member Section Dolly - The oil that keeps the machine running smoothly and efficiently. Beneath that tiny porkul veneer is the heart and mind of a great military leader who is simultaneously keeping us on track while pushing the union to new heights. Always available to talk about in game or RL concerns, anyone seeking counsel with Dolly will receive in equal parts wisdom and adult themed innuendo. :) Avatar - "Speak softly and carry every weapon in the game". To those who have been around for a while, Avatar needs no introduction. She can often be found on one of her goodwill missions, slaying unwitting whites by the handful in Hero Square while Donkey watches in amusement. A true game breaker, she is always looking for a better way to farm, a better way to progress, and a better way to keep the union strong and relevant. Luxardo - Man of many OP Faces. Dont you just hate the guy who has 5 builds all more highly leveled than your main? Well we dont, we love him! Whether you need a support priest, mage, loot thief, or whatever Lux is there. Combining excellent build design with an inhuman ability to grind, Luxardo could start his own union with his character library... as if we'd ever let him leave! ~riccir~ - The undisputed king of progression and strategy, riccir is BBB's swiss army knife. Good unions always have a player that clears the new dungeon 2 days after it's release, riccir is BBB's. Highly unique character builds with a true emphasis on teamwork and utilizing skills to accomplish the task at hand, BBB wouldnt be where it is without him. Vladmyr - Known simply as Count, Vlad straddles the fence between god and men, giving little regard to either. His unearthly ability to find and execute farm spots has yeilded untold wealth and XP to him and the union. Feel free to call him Glass Cannon if you'd like his eerie grin through raging flames to be the last thing you ever see. Aspeckt - I'm always impressed by some peoples ability to clear content. Seems like only yesterday Aspeckt was another soul running around UDR. Not only is he now at end of content, he is well on his way to becoming a high-level powerhouse. Excellent build design and a superb understanding of gameplay and aggro mechanics have sped his development and we're looking forward to what he will become... stay tuned! Nuke '''- Comeback player of the year 2013 award winner! Have you ever met a rock solid tank who's nickname is Tickles? Now ya have. An awesome player with great builds, Nuke handles business in party like a boss and keeps us rolling with his union chat riduculousness. '''Fatcow - 3 weeks. Thats how long it took this guy to progress to endgame from when he started playing. Let that sink in for a moment. Not that you would know he's that new by looking at him now. Already getting his levels up while constantly planning for class changes and "end builds". Cow has made an immediate impact in the union with his determination, hard grinding, and excellent characters. laloz - One of BBB's newest members, laloz has already impressed with his dedication to progression and understanding of being a team player. We're happy he chose to join us, now we just have to figure out why him and Fatcow keep PKing each other... ... more to come! External Relations Bound By Blood is a neutral union who currently has both red and white members. As of this time, the war has not affected our core goals of always being at the end of content, character development, and item farming. We welcome, enjoy, and seek out PvP and having no current formal alliances makes it easy for us to quickly dispatch those we deem a threat/irritant, or anyone we think is acting like a jerk in general! Recruitment We are always looking for players (and people) of quality who will uphold, exemplify, and expand our union's values and reputation. We value the strength of a team above all else so lone-wolves, drama queens, attention mongers, and the like will find no solace here. You can talk to any of the leaders or anyone you see with BoundByBlood over their name if you have questions about us or about the world of WO in general! Category:Unions